Concrete aAngel
by jak1
Summary: Kagome a beaten child all her life raised by her father, finaly kills him and runs away never thinking of what would happen if she did or who she would meet along the way though her journey though a hard life full of muder and betral
1. Default Chapter

Concrete Angel  
  
Chapter one: Never again.  
  
Disclaimer: Damn.........Nope I anit saying it! No wa no how! *Sees lots of lawyers* Uh...*sweatdrops* FINE! I don't own fucking inuyasha or the gang! But hey I own eps 1-102, the movie and pam! Muhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Take that u stupid lawyers! O_o uh...hehe just kidding *runs from mad lawyers*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked down the sidewalk, soaked and wet from the pouring rain. She had long dark hair that almost looked blue when the sun hit it just right; but it now clinged to her pale face. Her once brownish green eyes that shined with happiness, were now dark and dull; they were lifeless. Her pale face that once showed many emotions was now cold, and emotionless like a stone. She was dressed in a long midnight black dress that went to her feet, and had long selves to cover up her bruises, cuts and scrapes on her arms. Her feet were bare fore she had her shoes in her left hand. The rain that had lighten alit caused her make-up to smudged and her mascara to run down her cheeks.  
  
~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ *~~ * ~~ * ~~  
  
She closed her dark dull eyes, letting a tear or two slip, letting it run down to her chin and fall onto the cold hard concrete. Walking down the sidewalk she stopped to look in a window to see a family happily buying toys without a care in the world; she smiled a little then looked back down at her feet, her smile leaving her face. Her feet had cuts and scrapes on them, with one or tow bruises, though the bleeding had subsided long ago. She looked at the midnight black shoes in her hands, and shook her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her hands were like her feet cut, bruised, and scarped up; her nails they were long and sharp like an arrow, chipped in some places, she kept them that way for self defense if nothing else. She continued walking, heading home. Home? She hated her home, and every thing in it. No love was in that retched place called home, just hatred. Her mom and dad always fighting, then her dad would go get drunk and come back to beat the hell out of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Kagome sighed, her dad was a heartless bastard. He didn't even go to their grandfathers funeral, which is the place she was walking home from, after all he was the only one who protected her, or atlas tried to, from her family. She knew she'd die someday in that hell hole, but she didn't care, what did it matter? Her dreams and hopes were dead. Everybody who cared for her died or moved away, so she was alone.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she neared the house she could her screaming mean ether her parents were in a fight or they were having sex, which she doubted. She walked up the stairs about to open the door, but quickly stopped when she heard something hit the door and break. Kagome decided she climb the fire escape up to her bedroom window, so she wouldn't take the chance of being in the middle of their fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She climbed in to her window and into her room. Her room wasn't big or pleasant at all, but very small and ugly. Her bed was a thing of blankets laying on the hard wood floor and her pillow was her jacket. The wall paper was an ugly puke green, and was peeling off; her dresser was a few cardboard boxes, which she had picked up off the street, stacked up. In the middle of the floor was a white circle made of chalk, which she drew her self; she study some witch craft and had picked up a little on it, learning protection spells.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She put her shoes on the floor and took off her wet dress, and changed into some raggy old blue jeans with a baggy T-shirt that had holes in it. She sat down in the middle of the circle and started to pray, praying that her mom would't' say it, that she wouldn't say she was leaving again. Those few words scared her the most.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome then heard those words, "Fine! I don't fucking care about you and this fucking hell hole, or that bitch of a daughter! I'm leaving and I hope you fucking rott in hell you bastard!" she heard her mom yell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome started to curl up into a little ball on the floor whiling saying "Please god no!" she said over and over barley above a whisper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fine! Fucking bitch!" his voice ranged though Kagome's ears, " KAGOME!?!?!?! Get your fucking ass down here!" He yelled and soon Kagome could her foot steps coming up the stairs, she pulled her knees up against her chest and stared at the door, fear now showing in her eyes and all over her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door started to open has a huge man stepped into the room. He reeked of beer, and cigarettes, and anger flashed in his cold blue eyes. He had a black beard and black hair that was messed up; his large hands were dirty and has scratches on them. "Kagome you fucking bitch!" He yelled and closed the door. Kagome's eyes widen with fear fore she knew what was going to happen, he beat her and nobody would help her. She closed her eyes has he came closer, raising his fist and bring it down to connect with her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Screams of a young girl could be heard, but nobody gave it a second thought about calling the police, instead they just closed they windows and turned out the lights; they didn't want to put their necks on the line for a kid.  
  
~~*~~ *~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning half of her was glad that she was still alive, but half of her also disappointed that he wasn't dead. She went to the bathroom to see her new cuts, bruises, and scrapes. Her arms were mainly black and blue now and only about five little cuts and scrapes; on her leg she had about nine cuts and a bruised knee caps with a bruised foot, but nothing she couldn't hide. She looked at her face in the mirror only to see dried up blood under her nose and a little near her lip, and a black eye, that make up could hide if she used enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sighed and walked back to her room to find some clothes to hide her bruises. She picked up one card board box and took out a red long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans that had a hole in the back of the knee. She put the shirt on carefully, not wanting to hit a bruise and have it hurt, and the same with her jeans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She put on her make-up, just enough to hide her bruises but it made her look like a gothic, because her make up was pale powder and dark eye shadow, and mascara. She packed up her books and open the door, making sure to look out into the hall before coming out of her room. Seeing has he was still asleep she started to slowly walk down stairs and out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was bright, and the birds were singing. It would have been a good day if you weren't her. Kagome covered her eyes to hide them from the blinding sun, and started to walk down the sidewalk. She had had it! She was going to get out of that hell hole and kill that bastard, though she had never handled a gun before, she was going to shoot him after all how hard could it be? This was her life, and it was the life that nobody wanted and now a girl who once had dreams of being an actress with riches and fame, was now becoming a cold blooded murder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She got to school early like she always did, and went to her locker only to see her only friend, Pam, standing there. "So how was the uh.....well funeral?" Pam asked knowing it was a stupid thing to ask but she didn't know what else to say.  
  
"What do you think? It was like a funeral sad and depressing." Kagome answered while opening her locker.  
  
"So why didn't you answer the phone last night, when I called?" Pam knew about Kagome's family and had been telling her to go to the cops for years, but Kagome always said she could take care of her self.  
  
"I was busy with homework and chores, and...I was really up set with the funeral and all you know?" Kagome replied, even though she knew that Pam wasn't stupid enough to fall for such lie, exspicaly when Pam gave her the you-gotta-be-kidding-me look.  
  
"Kagome don't give me that bull shit Kagome-" Pam started but stopped when the tardy bell ranged; Kagome sighed in relief, 'saved by the bell!' she thought as she walked to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day flew by and Pam was still a little worried about what happened last night to Kagome. Kagome started to walk home, thinking about how she could kill him. She looked up to the blue sky, then noticed that some of the clouds looked like a knife, which scared her a bit, as if god knew what she was about to do. She looked at the ground and decide she shoot him with a pistil in the heart, then lay it next to his hand, as if he had killed him self. Then she high tail it out of there and leave the city to start a new life. Nodding her head has if agreeing with her self she started up the stairs to the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her dad shouldn't be home till late after all he went out every Monday night to get drunk and come home to beat her, not tonight. Tonight he would be dead, and she make sure of that. He had hurt her in so many ways she wanted to make sure he was dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
She packed her clothes up and everything else a girl needs to servi besides food. Then she went and got the gun, the gun that would end her misery forever.  
  
Hours passed and she waited in her room, waiting to end his life, to end her father's life or better yet her tormentor's life. She could her the door slam and the foot steps on the stairs letting her know that it was time. "KAGOME!?!?!" He yelled when he walked in to her room. Kagome stood up and aimed the gun at his heart, "Kagome?" He asked trying to make sure he wasn't imaging her with a gun.  
  
Kagome put her finger on the trigger ready to shoot, " Father dear, I'll see you in hell!" She yelled and pulled the trigger, sending the bullet though his heart. He looked down at his wound seeing the blood soak his shirt, then back at her, " Kagome..?" he asked with his last breath and feel to the floor with a sickening thud as his lifeless body hit the floor. She stared at his body, looking at the man who was once her father.  
  
His face was pale now with a little blood leaking out of his mouth. Blood was all around the body; making a huge puddle of thick,fresh blood on the hard wood floor. His once yellow shirt now as a dark orange drenched in his blood, he was now nothing more then a lifeless body. She stared at him a while still trying to process that she had kill her father, her own flesh and blood. She got down on her knees and checked his pulse wanting to make sure he was dead, she almost expected him to jump up and choke her to death, but alas there was no pulse, he was really dead.  
  
Kagome stared to smile, then laugh, though it wasn't a happy laugh, it was a mad, sad, and crazy like laugh. She finally was free! She got up and was about to leave when she remembered she needed money, then looked at the copes on the floor. " Well he wont need money in hell, so i'll just take it." She said to her self has she pulled out his brown leather wallet. "Wow! Where did all this come from?" She asked her dad though she knew he was dead. In the wallet there was four hundred dollar bills and a couple of twenties.  
  
She sighed and got back up walking out of the house never looking back, at her prison. She ran to the bus catching it just in time. The bus was old an raggedy and only one seat was left but it was by some freak with white hair, but hell it was a seat. "Can I sit here please?" She asked, and all she got for an answer was 'Feh' which she took as a yes. 'This is it! My new life is starting!' she thought to her self not wondering about what would happen when the cops found the corps, or never knowing that she would soon be on the run.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hey ppl! Wats up!?!?! Hope you like the story! Review ok plz!?!?! *Hands out bats and hangs up naraku* Here beat the s t out of him! ^_^ 


	2. bus ride from hell!

(Ok ppl I finally got of my lazy ass to type chapter 2~ lol been to busy! My friend brandon wont ask me out and i'm to scared to ask him out so life sucks! And yes sess, rin, miroku, and sango will be in this fic too! I've been writing 2 other diffrent stories so have pity on me! Lol if u like drama go to my other pen name 'sweet little country girl' and read my new story 'Something to live for' or if u like humor fics my story 'Just pretend to be a man' and 'Ask the Gang: Hell as frozen over' fics r on that pen name to! So check it out some time! ^_^}  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
Chapter 2: Why me!?!?!?!?  
  
Kagome was ready to just kill every person on the stupid bus! The kid behind her kept kicking her seat, the man in front of her kept polluting the place, so the bus stunk! And the woman on the side of her was blowing her nose while the guy she was sitting next to had his head phones on full blast and it was driving her nuts! "Hey?" Kagome said while poking the 'white head freak' in the shoulder trying to get his attention.  
"What is it wench?" He asked mad that she messed up his counting of signs they passed by.  
"Well could you tell me how long it takes to get to Colorado from here?" "uh..... about five more hours... oh and wench?" Kagome looked at him with a glare" My name is Kagome not wench! " The 'white haired freak' rolled his eyes"So my name's Inuyasha and I don't give a damn, wench, but if u touch me again you'll be sorry." Inuyasha then went back to listening to his music. Kagome 'Hmph' and then closed her eyes maybe the ride wouldn't get any worse.  
  
~*~ five minutes later ~*~  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Kagome screamed, while taking Inuyasha's head phones and chunking them out the window, taking the tissues away from the woman blowing her nose and then turned around to the kid behind her. "You little brat why can't you just stop!?!?!?! Children that upset people on the bus go to hell!" She yelled and made the kid cry while his mother gave her a mean look. "Oh he will get over it!"  
"Wench you fucking threw my headphones out the fucking window!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I don't gave a damn you bastard!"  
"You two shut up before I throw you off the bus!" The bus driver yelled and Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him and yelled at the same time,  
"SHUT UP!!" The bus stopped and left with two less people then before. "This is all your fault!" Kagome yelled but soon realized that Inuyasha wasn't paying attion to her but the news on the TV inside the gas station.  
  
A man was found in his apartment to day shot in the head, his neighbors said that he lived with his daughter who ran out of the apartment five minutes after they heard the shot. We believe his daughter Kagome Glenn (a/n can't think of name) killed her father this morning. If you know the where abbots of her please contact us at 1-88-633-5452 that is all.  
Inuyasha looked at the picture of Kagome on the TV screen and back at her. Kagome stood there she was going to jail! Well so much for a good life. She thought.  
  
(Ok so orry but I have a huge writers block for the story!! If u have a suggestion on wat should happen next please tell me! ^_^ now R&R) 


	3. Xmas songs in july!

(Ok welll uh... u wont hurt me for taking so long will u? Lol hope not but hey long chapter to sick ur teeth in! Yay!!  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
Chapter 3:   
  
Inuyasha smirked, she didn't look like a killer but hey, looks can be deceiving. His gang needed somebody like her, they were going against his enemy Naraku. Naraku knew what ever member off Inuyasha's gang looked like, so they needed a new member, a new girl member to be exact.   
  
The man inside the gas station saw Kagome and hit the alarm instantly. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arm not noticing she winced from pain, his grip was on one of her many bruises but he didn't know that since she did have on long sleeves. Inuyasha dragged her to the man behind the counter, Inuyasha looked at his name tag before saying, "Listen, Matt, why don't you just hand me the keys to your car and tell me where it is. Then me and Miss Kagome here will leave, ok?"   
  
Matt shook his head and gave his keys to Inuyasha. "It's the only black truck out there." He said.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Matty old boy and so long!" Inuyasha said bow holding a gun up to Matt's head, before Matt could say a thing, Inuyasha pulled the trigger and watched him fall to the floor with a thunk. Kagome stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes, one thought going through her head, 'What the hell have I go myself into!?!?!'.  
  
"Well Kagome lets go get into the truck and you can tell me all about yourself. What do you say?" Inuyasha smirked when she nodded her head. The walked out of the store and got into the truck. Inuyasha was driving. He went to turn on the radio, only to find there wasn't one, that pissed him off. Kagome stared out the window and turned her head to Inuyasha when he asked, "So tell why you killed your father and how."  
  
Kagome not wanting to die started to tell him of how ever since her mother left, her father would beat her. She started when she was nine that her father came home drunk one night and beat her mother. Her mother left that morning and her dad was pissed so he'd go out either get himself a whore of the street or come home to rape and beat her.   
  
Inuyasha just listen to it all, she wasn't the killer they needed, but hey all she needed was to be taught a few things and poof she'd be the like the little girl off' Interview with a vampire.' She was cute as it was but with some make up she could get Naraku easily and kill his sorry ass.  
  
"Well that's my life.... Uh where are we going?" Kagome asked after she finished her story.  
  
"Well I was going to Colorado to search for some body I needed but now that plans have changed we are going to Las Angela. I'm Inuyasha by the way. I'm the leader of the Dog Demons gang, and you will help us or die. Got it?" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded.  
  
About and hour later Inuyasha was dyeing for music! So he started to sing the only song he could remember, even though he hated country. He sang, ' Friends in low places'  
  
'Blame it all on my roots,  
  
I showed up in boots,  
  
and ruined your black tie affair.  
  
The last know,  
  
was the last one to show  
  
I was the last one you  
  
thought you see there.  
  
I saw the suprise and the fear  
  
in his eyes  
  
when I took his glass of  
  
Champaign and said  
  
"Honey we maybe through  
  
But you'll never here me complain'  
  
Kagome turned to look at him, she knew that song and decided the ride was boring so joined in.  
  
'Cause I've got friends  
  
in low places, where the   
  
whiskey drowns and the beer chases  
  
my blues away.  
  
And I'll be ok..  
  
I'm not big on social graces  
  
think I'll slip on down to the Oasis   
  
Oh I've got friends in low places.'  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome she had a great voice when it came to singing. Kagome saw him looking at her and smiled, and he returned it with a another smile as they continued to sing. Singing help Kagome forget everything, as it did Inuyasha and Kagome grabbed a pen and started to sing and dance, as much has she could in the seat.  
  
'I guess I was wrong   
  
I just don't belong,  
  
But Then again,  
  
I've been there before.  
  
Ever thing's all right,  
  
I'll just say good-night   
  
and I'll show myself to the door.  
  
Hey I didn't mean to cause a big seen,  
  
Just give me an hour and then..  
  
I'll be as high as that Ivory tower,  
  
you'll never know.....  
  
'Cause I've got friends  
  
in low places, where the   
  
whiskey drowns and the beer chases  
  
my blues away.  
  
And I'll be ok..  
  
I'm not big on social graces  
  
think I'll slip on down to the Oasis   
  
Oh I've got friends in low places.'  
  
They song the choruses several times and stopped and the quiet ride resumed. Kagome was still smiling and didn't want to go back to reality and went back to singing only it was 'Right kind of wrong.' (A/N this song is kinda like there relationship later on inthe story and pluse it reminds me of somebody I have a huge crush on. Daddy don't appove of him! ^_^)  
  
'know all about your reparation,  
  
and now it's bound to be a hearpret situation.  
  
But get up and find this every time,  
  
where you are...  
  
You walk in has my strength walks out the door..  
  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more..  
  
All I know I want you go,  
  
But I need your touch just to damn much.  
  
Love you,  
  
yeah isn't really something I should do,   
  
yeah I shouldn't want to spend my time with,  
  
I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you the right kind of wrong.  
  
I be almost sick.  
  
Almost sick I'm naked  
  
but what your giving I am happy to be taken,  
  
Cause all that's there to make me feel the way   
  
I feel when I'm in your arms...  
  
They say your something I should do with out...  
  
they don't know what goes on when the lights go out...  
  
there's no way to explain   
  
all the pleasure is worth all the pain..  
  
Love you,  
  
yeah isn't really something I should do,   
  
yeah I shouldn't want to spend my time with,  
  
I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you the right kind of wrong.  
  
I should try to run..  
  
But I just can't seem to  
  
cause every time I run  
  
your the one I run to.  
  
Can't do with out,  
  
What you do to me  
  
I don't care about it to   
  
keep you.   
  
'know all about your reparation,  
  
and now it's bound to be a hearpret situation.  
  
But get up and find this every time,  
  
where you are...  
  
You walk in has my strength walks out the door..  
  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more..  
  
All I know I want you go,  
  
But I need your touch just to damn much.  
  
Love you,  
  
yeah isn't really something I should do,   
  
yeah I shouldn't want to spend my time with,  
  
I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you the right kind of wrong!'  
  
Yeah baby your the right kind of wrong!'  
  
"Do you always sing country?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed she was back in reality not her little world she loved so much.   
  
"No sot always....." Kagome said and an uncomfortable silence fell on them. Inuyasha hated silence and it would be night soon so they needed to find a hotel. Then Inuyasha was trying to find a song but the only one that popped into his head was silent night... he shrugged and started singing.  
  
"Inuyasha you do know it's July right?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha stopped singing to look at her. "Yeah I know but hey, I'm bord." So after about three or four hours they stopped at an old ragged motel.   
  
  
  
"Why we stop?" Kagome ask.  
  
"Well we need to get some sleep and this place is here and they seem like they'll be cheap." Inuyasha said and Kagome looked at the building. Yep it would be cheap that was for sure. It was called the Sun Shine Motel, but the Ss where missing along with an I. The place was gray and only was a two story, and it reeked of beer. Yep it would defiantly be cheap.  
  
(Hey ppl 


	4. Blood

(A/n yes yes I know I up-date concrete angel way slower then my other stories on my other ff.net account, 'sweet little country girl'. But the reason that is is bethis is supppost to be drama and it's a challenge for me since wiriting humor is really easy to me. But hey I finally up-dated!!!)  
  
~*~ Review response !*!  
  
Jupiter's light: uh.. well it took me a few weeks ok months but hey a new chapter is up!!  
  
Katy: yep hope this chapy's good to!!!!   
  
  
  
Puppkid: Thaxs.. just hope it stays that way.... gonna be kinda weird in this chappy hope I don't sorta get ya'll confused...  
  
Dreamer wolf: Thaxs!!! *Takes bag of sugar* sorry it took so long!!!!! Like I said this is a challenge for me.!!!! And now I know wat the third verse is!!! YAY!!!  
  
Chu-Chu13: uh......... nothing? Lol I gotta go read and remember wat I wrote!! *Feels ashame of self*  
  
  
  
Shanaka: i'm trying!!! I almost quit but I figured I needed to continue!!! So here ya'll r!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Blood....  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the dirty old motel, the wallpaper was peeling off and the counter looked as if it would fall any second. Inuyasha walked up with Kagome to the counter and cleared his throat so the man behind the counter would give them a room, but he didn't say a thing, just watched porn on the small TV. He was tall with curly brown hair and a beer belly, and his clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in years.   
  
Inuyasha tapped his fingers on the counter and then tapped the man on the head when he didn't get a response. When the fat man looked at Inuyasha Inuyasha smirked.   
  
"How much are ya'lls crappy rooms?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Uh...well sir that depends." He slurred his words a little while scratching his big belly before continuing," We got the honey moon sweet which is twenty dollars and then we got your regular rooms which are eleven dollars each. So what will ya' and the little lady have?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't wont to share a room but getting the sweet would save some money and yes he had to admit he was a cheap son of a bitch but hell he was a hot cheap son of a bitch. He looked at Kagome who didn't notice. She was to busy looking at the fat man with a disgusted face.   
  
"We'll have the sweet." Inuyasha said not looking at Kagome, as she stared at him in shock. She didn't want to share a room with Inuyasha!! She wanted to sleep in her own room with nobody else in there but her!  
  
Inuyasha gave the man his money and listen as the man told him the room number. "Ok Mr. Here's your key, room number twenty two. And before ya'll go I got know, ya;ll are married right?" He gave them a confused out of state look.  
  
"Why yes we are, isn't that right sweety pie?" Inuyasha said trying to sound like the fat man.  
  
  
  
"Uh....." Was Kagome's all intelligent answer. The man shot Inuyasha a look.  
  
  
  
"We're newly weds and she's just in shock. Isn't that right honey?" Inuyasha shook her a little bit before walking down the old yellowish hallway with his arm around Kagome.   
  
Kagome finally processed what had just happened she moved away from Inuyasha and stared at him coldly.   
  
"We are not married, I am not your sweety pie or honey I am not sharing the bed with you!" She stated in a hiss only for him to hear.  
  
  
  
"Ok." Was his answer and he opened their door while Kagome's eye started to twitch.  
  
"Ok? Ok? That's all you are going to say is ok?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged as he looked into the room. "Yeah pretty much, after all you'll get the coach." Inuyasha stated before running and jumping on the bed.   
  
"But!!! But this is my room!! And my bed!!! Get off!!!!!!" She yelled and he just laid there staring at her.  
  
"First off this isn't your room or your bed it's the motels. And why should you get the bed?" Inuyasha argued.  
  
"Because!!"  
  
"because why?"  
  
"Because I'm a girl!!!!! "   
  
"So!??!?!" Inuyasha yelled back at her.   
  
" Fine I'll sleep on the coach." Kagome stated Before walking over and laying down on the hard uncomfortable puke green coach.  
  
"Ok. Now that that is settled I going to go pee." Inuyasha stated before heading to where ever the bathroom was.  
  
Kagome sighed, before jumping off the coach and onto the bed and letting the sleep consume her.  
  
When Inuyasha came back he looked at Kagome with the evil eye. (My friend jed says 'don't give me that evil eye!' when I look at him when i'm mad. Lmao)   
  
"Damn fucking girls." Inuyasha muttered as he made his way to the coach and tried to fall asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Blood, it was everywhere. Blood was on the walls, the Windows and all over her hands. Kagome looked at the place shaking staring at her blood cover hands until the sound of the door being slammed open disturbed her. It was her dad, and she was in her old house.   
  
  
  
"You bitch!" He yelled as blood spilled out of his chest and flowed to the floor. "You fucking now good bitch!" He yelled angrily.  
  
Kagome crouched down covering her ears while chanting, "you're dead." She screamed in pain as he forced her to stand on her toes when lifted her up by her hair.  
  
"Look what you did to me!!!! " He yelled in her face before ripping part of his shirt to let her see his wound.   
  
"No...!!! You're dead!!" Kagome screamed and cried out while kicking and trying to get free of his grip.  
  
"Damn right I'm dead and you are to!" He yelled and pulled a knife and sliced her throat. She watched in horror as blood spilled out like a water fall from her neck before jolting up, wide awake!  
  
  
  
Kagome took in deep, rapid breaths as her hands flew up to her neck to check for any cuts. She then looked around only to see the old peeling wallpaper of the motel. It was just a dream.... only a dream.....   
  
(A/N review!!! I sorry it took so long but I up-dated!!!!) 


End file.
